


Pretending

by Low_Key_Loki



Series: Deep Shadows and Brilliant Highlights [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Low_Key_Loki/pseuds/Low_Key_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and songfics about our favorite couple that may or may not be related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> This one is based on HIM's Pretending.

He was so good at pretending. He pretended he wanted to rule Midgard and not just because he was tired of his brother's shadow and his supposed father's disdain. He even pretended not to care as he threw Stark out a window to what he, at the time, had thought his certain death. He would only admit to himself that he didn't give a damn about ruling and he did feel a stutter of relief when Stark's suit flew out after him and almost knocked Loki on his ass. Stark wouldn't die and he was much more relieved than he wanted to admit.

Stark, it seemed, was almost as talented a pretender. He played the entitled, overindulged, genius role to a tee, but he was more. Sure he had been enraged that Loki had killed Coulson, but there had been a tinge of regret in his eyes as Thor took the god back to Asgard. He had played it cool, but he thought, just as Loki had, that Odin would sentence him to his death.

How wrong they both were. Fate was damned weird and they had found themselves face to face once again, years later. Death was too good for Loki apparently. He had been banished to Midgard, not completely powerless, but well, he might as well have been human. How utterly humbling. He, of course, would never let that show.

Stark was more than surprised to see him, at an alternative energy conference of all things. As he had explained, if he had to live as a human, he wasn't about to let them destroy the world he was forced to inhabit. First, he had looked almost sickened that he was cut off from his suit, but Stark slowly relaxed as the day went on and Loki behaved. Sure, he could slap someone upside the head with a cane just to watch the billionaire twitch in that adorable way he had about him, but whyever would he make a repeat performance of Stüttgart? He was more creative than that.

~~

Tony felt a bit like his fellow Avenger for the hawk eye he was keeping on the swarthy god. Was he still a god? Could Odin take away his... godhood? His eye was developing a permanent tick, he just knew it.

He had tried so hard to pretend that he wasn't secretly glad to see that Loki was alive and well, if not on Earth to be his personal pain in the ass. Alternative energy? Really, if he didn't know better, he'd think Loki chose his realm just to torment him. For now, all he could do was play nice and keep an eye on him, not that he really minded that part.

He'd never admit it to anyone and would go to his grave swearing it wasn't true, but Loki made his mouth water. The mischievous glint in his jade eyes, the dangerous aura he carried about himself, even if he seemed a bit more together upstairs, oh yeah, it was definitely his thing. He still hadn't forgiven him for that damn window though.

Lost in his less than angelic thoughts about the god, he lost sight of him. Before he had a chance to panic, a smooth, deeply accented voice purred in his ear, "Good evening, Stark. What a nice view this floor has."

Were it not for the arc reactor, he may have had a heart attack. Surely because of the implied threat, not Loki's nearness. "Well if it isn't my least favorite jolly green giant. What do you want, Loki," he asked in a voice that was a bit more husky than he would have liked.

Loki prowled around him, almost stalking him it seemed and chuckled. "Never ask a question you aren't ready to hear the answer to Stark. Are you enjoying the conference?"

Tony raised an eyebrow and swallowed a challenge, not quite sure if he was hearing what he thought he was or if that were wishful thinking. "Not as such, no. I like the science, not the ass kissing. That seems more your style."

Those eyes that he melted for lit up with barely concealed mischief again. "I like to keep my, as you put it, ass kissing to a select few, Mr. Stark," Loki drawled, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "I'd be happy to tell you all about it." The god watched that beautiful mind whirl in Stark's head. The man was too attractive for his own good.

Tony took a step back from Loki finding himself against a wall. Shit. Keeping his emotions close, he replied as evenly as possible, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Loki closed the space between them and spoke softly so only Stark could hear him. "You can keep on pretending, Stark, but the heaven you would find with me is worth waiting for." He slipped something in Tony's pocket and pressed a soft kiss just below his earlobe before walking away confidently as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Tony shivered and reached into his pocket to find Loki's room key.


End file.
